


殊途

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [21]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 他刚甩脱盯梢不久，一路谨言慎行。何况这里是西北重镇，地方势力极其复杂。他无意涉足深不可测的漩涡，但是命中注定的邂逅，总会发生。
Series: 三国 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Kudos: 2





	殊途

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

1.

他抵达天水时，正值农闲。腊月的风刮过河谷与山地，留下满地乱走的尘沙。高高低低的树没了叶子，倒显得更精神了。冷天日头总是起得晚，天空干净得像水洗过似的。人们看着粮食入了仓，相对释然，随口说起南边的那场战争。

他刚甩脱盯梢不久，一路谨言慎行。何况这里是西北重镇，地方势力极其复杂。他无意涉足深不可测的漩涡，但是命中注定的邂逅，总会发生。

三尺青锋、一身落拓——这是俗语。我能告诉你的就是，他是一个令人过目不忘的人。中年涉险，却没有轻躁的味道。瓦灰布衣被脊梁撑得笔挺，若比作军前的白旄也毫不逊色。脸上一道细小的伤疤，藏住了多少年的意气。

凉州自古尚武，男孩子们从小会跟着长辈学一点刀枪棍棒。结发从军、阵前立功者更是不在少数。中年人所到之处，都能感受到这种爽利的风气。就比方说现在，他的目光正被旷野上一个小小的身影吸引了去。一条枪舞得矫若游龙水泼不进，虽然与军中好手尚有差距，在他这个年纪已属难得。

“好枪法！”

男孩循声掉头。中年男子倚在树下，神采奕奕地看过来，又赞了声：“好。”

男孩衣着不见奢华但也绝非刻意的俭朴。如果不说，没人知道他是世家子弟。这个年代几乎见不到儿童的天真，战乱使他们迅速变老。而“少年老成”作为赞语后，这种趋势又更加明显。

男孩收枪行礼，“谢先生夸奖。”

男子向他走过去，微微倾身，“你叫什么名字？”

“姜维。”

“姜维……将欲有为吗？”男子沉吟道。

“是‘维天有汉’的‘维’。”男孩仰面答道。

男子含笑，“你可知什么是‘汉’？”

孩子的回答无疑让中年人刮目相看。为了故事的悬念，我们暂且不去揭开谜底。可是听了这句话后，男子并没有像方才那样露出赞许的神色。他只觉得一颗心，自以为流血结痂之后无坚可摧，却忽然被不知情的手指戳了一下。不痛，但残酷。

这么小就这样想，只怕会过得很辛苦呢。

男子叫徐庶，几个月前，刚刚埋葬了自己的母亲。

2.

自从那件事发生，刘备军中就不大提起徐庶了。痛苦只能由他本人承担。旁人再怎么捶胸顿足，也只是徒呼负负。

赤壁烽烟没有随着草长莺飞散去，反而沉入江底，与碧血拥抱着成为无限劫灰，每逢岸上分赃不匀的时候，就阴险地泛上来，提醒人们不妨这样做。

刘备进位汉中王后，诸葛亮收到了徐庶的信。

每次地址都不同。看上去他已经习惯了云游的日子。走马江湖远，弃剑天地宽，对他而言倒也是个不错的归宿。诸葛亮欣慰地把信放下，又拿起一份公文。

他们之间的鸿雁传书一直没有断，有时三四个月一封，有时近一年才回信。徐庶在信里讲述着各地的山川形势，风土人情。很久以后诸葛亮才觉察到，他是在变相地为他们的大业提供帮助。意识到这一点时，他的手轻轻颤抖了。

因为，这里是白帝。

建兴六年春，诸葛亮兵临祁山。在他的数次北伐中，这是希望最大的一次。由于众所周知的原因，功败垂成。当上上下下都不得不用“右将军”别扭地称呼他时，他依然秉持着为政者的庄重，不见丝毫顿挫感。何况今年并非全无收获：三郡之民入蜀，还有天水姜伯约的来投。这是一个很有想法的人，有些想法甚至与诸葛亮不同。然而他从不公然违拗。这种沉稳让人想到了颜回，而他的安贫乐道确实也可比颜回。诸葛亮在给众人的信中盛赞这个二十七岁的青年，对他寄予了前所未有的厚望。

徐庶回复道：“我见过这孩子。”

他说，孩子。

诸葛亮知道老友一定有话没说。事实上，徐庶的确还写了许多字，却在发信的前一刻揉掉了。有什么必要呢，他离开刘备他们已经二十年了。二十年里天翻地覆，多少人把自己活成了传奇，又有多少人含恨长埋泉底。不是每个人都有权利像徐庶那样选择放下的。

黄昏时分匆匆下了一场雨，云压得很低，像沉重的盔甲从天际倒扣下来。徐庶立在小庐前，淡淡看着雨点在地上砸出一个个小坑。

他和我们不一样。

不是初心不同，是时代不同了。

3.

差不多又过了二十年的样子，姜维迁为卫将军，与费祎共录尚书事。适逢凉州胡王白虎文、治无戴等率众来降，姜维前往接应安抚。羌胡思汉之心若渴，激起了姜维的雄图大略。是时候北进了。

但是费祎不同意。这位元勋自从兴势之战后，对征伐之事厌倦之极。边下围棋边指挥固然是风流倜傥，内心却还是有那么些不为人知的隐忧的。千钧一发啊。丞相尚不能保万全，何况我等？

他把这句话像丢令箭一样地丢给了姜维。对方如其所愿没有争辩，只是眼神冷冷的变得陌生。费祎在心里笑了笑，以一个宽容的姿态目送他的不告而退。

同年，汶山平康夷反，姜维率军平叛。仗打得很顺利，他却一点都轻松不起来。这一片土地与他的故乡有着相似的劲朔：天永远是蓝得耀眼，雪峰上有纯正的白与青，风挟山超海而来，不知优柔为何物。

所有用血灌溉过的地方，都插上了汉的旌旗。可是姜维看到的，是一双双不安的眼睛。何离心之可同兮。他伏案叹息。

徐庶是在一个下午走进军营的。在此之前，他解下佩剑交给虎贲，只说卫将军看了这个就会明白。姜维果然迎了出来。

“徐先生。”中年人的声音有些激动。

徐庶从容一揖，静静望向姜维。这个天水少年的变化可真是惊人啊，一眨眼鬓边都有白发了。他的脸部线条像剑锋勾出来的一样峻切，是硬朗的，更是温而厉的。

时间是杀不了英雄的，能杀死的只是庸人。

“将军不辞辛苦，所虑为何呢？”

姜维不假思索地说：“为了大汉。”

徐庶笑了。

这笑容与朝中那些面目都不同。没有矫揉造作逢迎掩饰，有的只是安详。但是敏感的姜维还是捕捉到了徐庶那一瞬的不认同。

“丞相在日，曾经数次谈起先生。”他试探着说，“维以为，先生是能理解的。”

徐庶唇角便有了一丝凝重。帐外的云渐渐遮住了太阳，两人面上的光线暗下去。

“当年确实答应过左将军。”

姜维愣了一下才反应过来他说的是先主。

“子母乃天性之亲，庶不能舍。使君之德，无以为报。然庶终身不为曹氏设一计出一谋，非止一诺也。”

“……恃此方寸，而今已乱。老母因我而亡，抱恨终天。赤壁谍战频频，吾不忍见江东尽为涂地，亦不忍坐观八十万军葬身火海，方诈言遁去，自捐有用之身。”说到这里，徐庶的目光在姜维脸上久久盘桓，“‘柔亦不茹，刚亦不吐’，伯约胜我多矣。”

姜维大为触动，一时竟回不出话。铜漏不紧不慢地算着时间，彼此间的心跳忽然变得急促。

“保重。”老人对中年人说。

4.

若干年之后，徐庶跑到鼓子洋去做了神仙。宇内依旧纷纷扰扰，濒危的皇室正在进行垂死挣扎，历经坎坷的将军仍不改初衷。燕雀处堂，人心厌战。

直到某一天，天下无汉。

消息传到他耳中时，姜维已经死了半年了。各种舆论都有。魏人自然说他反复无常罪不容诛，蜀地的评价亦不佳。“假若丞相在……”他们拭着眼，皱纹里藏着悲伤，“他到底是不如丞相的。”

在他生前，人们认为他领受了诸葛亮的余荫，却又改弦更张，有违诸葛亮的治国方针。这种苛责一直追随着他舍家为国自投死地。

偕亡真见日车翻，遗恨何由报九原？

五十六年前，有个七岁的孩子是这样说的：

“汉为火德，有旗赤色。今四海动荡，未至止戈散马时。惟愿社稷有灵，扯旗裹疮，甘之如饴。如其不获，则以血荐之，奉身以死之。”

飞鸟在空中啼鸣，俯瞰着这个叫做“晋”的国度。只是从此之后，海边就多了一大片一大片的白山茶，像是谁的哀思。

2014年3月


End file.
